There is a light emitting device including a light emitting section including a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED), a main body section in which the light emitting section is provided, and a cover fixed to the main body section to cover the light emitting section.
In such a light emitting device, a groove extending over the entire circumference is provided in the vicinity of the outer edge of the main body section. The cover is bonded to the main body section by an adhesive filled in the inside of the groove.
However, in the vicinity of the outer edge of the main body section, thermal stress due to lighting or extinction of the light emitting section increases. If an adhesive section extending over the entire circumference of the main body section is provided, a place where the thermal stress is released cannot be provided.
Therefore, it is likely that the cover easily peels from the main body section.